The present invention relates to journey planning in a transportation system, and more specifically, to journey planning with re-planning based on events in a transportation system.
In today's transportation systems, especially in multi-modal transportation systems, planning a journey from one location to another has become and increasingly complex problem. A journey plan is a planned route through a transportation network and may include one or more forms of transportation and one or more stops.
Often, journey plans are carried out in environments characterized by uncertainty and dynamic changes. For example, in a multi-modal transportation system the arrival and departure times of planes, busses and trains can vary depending on a wide variety of factors. In general, journey re-planning is a known strategy to handle unexpected situations that occur at the time of journey plan execution. For example, re-planning typically occurs when a delay arriving at a location forces the traveler to miss the planed next mode of transportation. Currently, existing journey re-planning systems trigger re-planning only when the current journey plan becomes invalidated by such an event. Other available journey re-planning systems perform brute-force re-planning, launching, for example, new planning rounds at fixed intervals.